


Fancy Ducks Are Mean

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fffc, Community: spn-bigpretzel, Drunkenness, Fun and Sunshine Challenge, Gen, Humor, Table E, Will involve some errant swans, fffc 100th special challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Sam and Dean are trying to walk back to the motel after too many margaritas. The local wildlife has other ideas.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 13
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Fancy Ducks Are Mean

“Sam, your fancy duck bit me.”

Sam's rolled his eyes and kept walking. He knew bottomless margarita night was a bad idea. At least the night was warm, so the walk back to the motel wasn't too bad, after he'd dragged Dean away from the river bank along the way. Who tries to argue with swans? “It's not a duck and it's not mine.”

“Hey, he's got friends.”

Sam turned around. They were being followed by a trail of swans. “Did you feed them?” 

“Of course, not! I mean sorta. I may have flicked a chip into the big pond outside the restaurant. It looked hungry. I didn't mean to hit in the head. Ow!”

Sam watched as the swans begin to circle Dean. Why couldn't they just have a normal night?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge & FFFC: Table E: Weird AO3 Tags: 70. will involve some errant swans


End file.
